Margreth Tiffen III: So weit es geht Teil 5
XVI Die einzige Untote, die sie noch lebend vorfinden, ist ein zerfledderter und missgestalteter Kadaver ohne Gesicht. Eine zerbrochene, schmutzige Leiche, die sich plappernd vor und zurück wiegt und ihre schrecklich schimmernden Augen nicht von dem Bündel nimmt, das direkt vor ihr auf der Erde liegt. Erst als sie näher treten und Marcais’ Männer ihre Laternen entzünden, erkennen sie, worauf das Monster in seiner gutturalen Sprache einredet. „Beim Licht… das ist ein Kind!“ Marcais' erster Waffenträger, Raston, schreckt entsetzt zurück und starrt auf das Bündel, als könne er nicht glauben was er sieht. „Ein Kind! Ich glaube…“ „Still!“ Marcais hat es ebenfalls gesehen. Eine falsche Bewegung, und die Geißeldienerin könnte sich auf das wehrlose Kind stürzen. Er vollführt eine schnelle Geste und wirft seinen Kriegshammer auf den Boden. Bis gerade waren seine Bewaffneten noch wie gelähmt von dem beängstigenden Bild, das sich ihnen darbietet. Jetzt reagieren sie schnell und vernünftig. Die hockende, zerfetzte Leiche wird umzingelt, Waffen werden warnend von allen Seiten an ihr Gesicht und ihren Leib gehalten. Sie scheint es gar nicht wahrzunehmen und hält ihr zerstörtes Gesicht auch weiterhin auf das Kind gerichtet. Mit der verbliebenen, klauenähnlichen Hand streichelt sie es. Marcais’ spürt, wie sich ihm alle Haare aufstellen und hört sich selbst angeekelt aufstöhnen. Sehr langsam geht er in die Knie. Sehr langsam streckt er seine Arme nach dem Kind aus. Sehr, sehr langsam zieht er es aus ihrer Reichweite und betet zum Licht, dass sie es nicht verletzt, bevor er es in Sicherheit hat. In diesem Moment blickt sie auf. Aus dem schmutzigen, zertrümmerten Gesicht blitzen ihn die Augen mit schrecklicher Klugheit an. Die gespaltenen Lippen verziehen sich zu… einem Lächeln? Es ist schwer zu erkennen, aber ja... Marcais glaubt, ein Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Sie nickt ihm zu, deutet auf das Kind, macht eine winkende Bewegung in seine Richtung. Er erhebt sich wieder auf die Beine und geht schnell einen Schritt rückwärts, um Abstand zwischen sie und das Kind zu bringen. Er starrt sie verwirrt an und fragt sich, wieso sie und die anderen den Posten überfallen haben. Und woher sie diese seltsame Beute, ein lebendes Kleinkind, wohl haben mögen. Was sie mit dem armen Kind getan hätten, wenn er und seine Männer nicht schnell genug gewesen wären. „Beim Licht was ist hier nur geschehen?“ Rastons Hand zittert, während er die Tote mit seinem Schwert weiter in Schach hält. Er ist bleich wie ein Laken und hektische rote Flecken blühen auf seinen Wangen auf. Auch die anderen Männer starren angewidert auf das unnatürliche Wesen in ihrer Mitte. „Was hat sie dem Kind angetan, was ist hier passiert… beim Licht, oh beim Licht…das ist eine verfluchte Nacht…eine verfluchte Nacht…“ Marcais wirft seinem ersten Waffenträger einen strengen Blick zu und drückt das Kind einem der anderen Männer in die Arme. „Was auch immer sie ihm antun wollte, sie hatte nicht mehr die Kraft dazu“, erklärt er grimmig. „Es ist jetzt in Sicherheit und sie kann ihm kein Leid mehr zufügen.“ Ein sachter Zweifel nagt an seiner Überzeugung und lähmt ihn für einen Moment. Die Untote nickt ihm erneut zu und sagt etwas. Sie gibt ein Geräusch von sich, das ein Lachen oder Kichern sein könnte und sinkt fast zur Seite, hält sich dann aber doch mühsam in ihrer schwankend-knieenden Position. Es ist unmöglich an diesem vernichteten Gesicht zu erkennen, was sie denkt, will oder fühlt. Wenn sie überhaupt denken, wollen oder fühlen kann. Etwas ist seltsam an ihr… aber Marcais schüttelt diesen Eindruck ab und gibt sich endlich einen Ruck. Er weiß, was er zu tun hat. Er hebt seinen schweren Streithammer vom Boden auf. „Und nun beruhige dich, mein alter Freund. Ich weiß, man muss mehr als einen Untoten sehen, um sich an dieses Grauen zu gewöhnen. Doch diese hier ist jetzt keine Gefahr mehr. Also belaste dich nicht. Das Kind wird leben, und jetzt ist nur das wichtig.“ Marcais erhebt seinen Hammer ein wenig höher und konzentriert sich auf die Kräfte des Lichts. „Nur das ist wichtig“, wiederholt er bekräftigend - auch für sich selbst. Er umfasst den Schaft des Hammers fester und beginnt, mit lauterer Stimme zu sprechen, damit ihn alle hören können. „Seht! Das ist es, was die Geißel aus Menschen macht. Untote Leichenfresser wie diesen, die unsere Länder bedrohen und mit Krieg von Norden her kommen. Ihr hattet noch nie einen Untoten gesehen? Jetzt habt ihr es. Vergesst niemals, was ihr erblickt habt! Ohne Gnade, ohne Furcht ziehen sie voran. Seht, was die Brennende Legion auf uns gehetzt hat.“ Er spürt die leichte Vibration, als die in seinen Hammer geprägten Runen vom Licht erfüllt werden. Die Waffe wird in seinen Händen leichter und schwerer zugleich, als er sie über seinen Kopf hebt. Das Metall beginnt, sanft von innen heraus zu schimmern. „Betet zum Licht und habt Vertrauen. Noch hat die Dunkelheit nicht gesiegt.“ Er blinzelt und zögert wieder… die Augen dieser Untoten sind seltsam. Sehr seltsam. Er gestattet sich keinen weiteren Gedanken. „Noch hält das Licht die Finsternis auf! SEHT IHR?“ Er lässt den Hammer herunterfahren und ruft das Licht um Kraft an. Sie schaut ihn unverwandt an, zuckt nicht, versucht nicht auszuweichen, bleibt einfach sitzen, bis der Hammerkopf ihren Schädel trifft und zerspringen lässt. Er schmettert sie mit aller Macht nieder. Reinigt sie. Erlöst sie. Später legen sie die Leichen auf einen Haufen, verbrennen sie und segnen ihre Asche ein. Am Eingang des Passes finden sie am nächsten Morgen weitere erschlagene Untote. Und keine Spur von denjenigen, die sie niedergestreckt haben. Wessen Sohn auch immer das Kind war: Die Eltern hatten noch Zeit seinen Namen aufzuschreiben und an einem Zettel um seinen Hals zu hängen. Marcais bringt den kleinen Peter nach Hillsbrad. Niemals findet man heraus, woher er kam. Epilog 1 Wulfen Thesnith erwacht mit einem seltsamen Gefühl. Er schläft seit einigen Wochen ohnehin unruhig. Aus der Todeswache hat man ihn verstoßen. Er habe zu viele Männer geopfert. Er habe offenen Krieg mit der Allianz riskiert und er habe sich Astors Willen ungebührlich widersetzt. Tarrens Mühle ist der sicherste Ort, der ihm vorerst eingefallen ist. Er kampiert im Geheimen in einem verlassenen Bauernhaus in der Nähe der Siedlung. Aber das Land bedrückt ihn. Eine seltsame Vorahnung hat seine Stimmung ohnehin von Tag zu Tag verschlechtert. Wenn er schläft, schließt er alle Läden und verrammelt die Tür. Und er schläft mit seinem Schwert an seiner Seite und einem Dolch in seiner Hand. Er träumt von Margreth Tiffen, ihrer ruhigen Stimme und dem letzten Lächeln, das sie ihm geschenkt hat. In seinen Träumen will er die Hände um ihre Kehle legen, aber sie ist unerreichbar für ihn und er kann sie fröhlich lachen hören. Wulfens Schlaf wird Nacht für Nacht unruhiger. Als er diesmal seine Augen aufschlägt, ist es noch Nacht. Er fragt sich für eine Sekunde, warum er aufgewacht ist. Die Trollin sitzt über sein Bett gebeugt und betrachtet ihn. Er will aufspringen, aber er kann sich nicht bewegen. Er versucht zu schreien, aber ein Knebel steckt in seinem Mund. Er bäumt sich auf und wehrt sich hasserfüllt, aber seine Hände und Füße sind mit Seilen an das Bett geschnürt. Mama Jippa nickt dem Elfen neben sich zu. Er sieht seinerseits Wulfen noch einen Moment lang mit unterdrückter Wut an. Dann verziehen sich seine Züge zu einem säuerlichen Lächeln. Als sie spricht ist Jippas Stimme so ruhig, wie ein spiegelglatter See… aber ein See, unter dessen Oberfläche sich messerscharfe Felsen verbergen. Sie nimmt ihren Blick keine Sekunde lang von Wulfens Gesicht. Nur winzige Nuancen im Klang ihrer Worte deuten an, dass hinter der Ruhe Abscheu, Ekel und… etwas anderes verborgen sind. „Danke. Ich komm jetzt klar. Dir alles Gute, mann.“ Der Elf nickt ihr auf ihre Worte hin zu und tritt zur Tür. „Alles Gute, Frau Jippa.“ Wulfen sieht ihm fast flehend hinterher, als er geht und sie allein lässt. Er versucht zu schreien, aber der Knebel lässt kaum mehr als ein Wimmern heraus. Er starrt die Trollin mit einer Mischung aus Hass und Furcht an und versucht an die Knoten zu kommen, die seine Fesseln halten. „Weißt du“, sagt Mama Jippa, während sie langsam und bedacht ihre Handschuhe auszieht und ihre schlanken Hände entblößt, „ich hab’ eine Zeit lang nachgedacht was ich dir sage, wenn wir uns wieder treffen.“ Sie streicht Wulfen mit einer Hand über seine Wange, wie Margreth Tiffen dem kleinen Peter des Öfteren über seine gestrichen hat. Sie betrachtet ohne Gefühlsregung, wie der Untote sich erneut aufbäumt und wehrt. „Dann is’ mir klar geworden, dass Worte in diesem Fall hier nicht wichtig sind. Denn das Leben ist zwar meiner Ansicht nach ein Spiel – manche sagen auch es is’ ein Witz – aber manchmal muss man es trotzdem verfoohkt ernst nehmen. Das is’ jetzt so ein Moment.“ Ihre Stimme wird leiser und sie flüstert fast. „Du sollst nur eins wissen. Tiffen war meine beste Freundin. Meine beste Freundin. Sie war’n guter Mensch. Ich ehre Mar’greth Tiffen. Aber ich bin nicht wie sie. Werde ich nie sein. Ich bin keine gute Frau. Pass auf.“ Die Trollin greift mit der linken Klaue nach seinem Knebel, hebt die andere ein wenig in die Höhe und murmelt ein knappes Wort. Mit einem Knistern bilden sich ölige Flammen, die ihre Hand wie ein glucksend-brennender Handschuh umhüllen. Wulfen starrt sie mit riesigen Augen an. Jetzt zeigt sich doch eine Regung in Jippas Gesicht. Etwas, das man fast für Zärtlichkeit halten könnte, schimmert hindurch. Ihre Augen funkeln und ihre Nüstern sind geweitet. Härte, Ekel, Ernsthaftigkeit und Bitternis mischen sich dazu, ergeben einen seltsam kontrollierten Ausdruck und treffen sich an ihren Lippen, die kaum merklich zusammengepresst sind. Sie reißt ihm den Knebel ab und drückt ihm ihre zischende Flammenhand in der gleichen Sekunde auf seinen Mund. Der Schmerz ist unfassbar. Was von Wulfens Fleisch übrig ist, schmilzt und verbindet sich zu einer kochenden, zähflüssigen Masse. Salzige Flüssigkeit schießt ihm in den Mund und die Kehle. Als Jippa ihre Klaue wegzieht, stöhnt er gedämpft und gurgelnd wie ein gequältes Tier. „Ich schließe deinen Mund, denn ich verfluche dich“, sagt Mama Ghinzan Jippa, Ratsfrau der Ehrenwerten Anduri, über die heiseren, unartikulierten Schreie hinweg mit vor Wut zitternder, mühsam beherrschter Stimme. Es klingt wie eine Formel oder ein Gebet. Sie schaut ihn an und bewegt ihre brennende Hand langsam weiter nach oben. „Ich schließe deine Augen, denn ich verfluche dich“, fährt sie fort und Wulfen reißt wie ein Wahnsinniger an seinen Fesseln, als sie die Klaue langsam über seine Augenhöhlen gleiten lässt. Es fühlt sich an, als würde sein ganzer Kopf in Flammen stehen. Erst wird alles unfassbar hell, dann dunkel. Er riecht sein verbranntes Fleisch und hört sein eigenes Wimmern laut in seinen Ohren. Er beginnt den Verstand zu verlieren und zu glauben, dass dies die Hölle sein muss. Er ist blind und stumm. Für einen Moment hört er nur das Zischen seines Fleisches. Was sie ihm antut ist unfassbar und er will sie dafür bluten lassen und vernichten. Wenn er erst frei ist wird er… dann wird er… Ihre Stimme dringt durch die rasenden Gedanken messerscharf zu Wulfen durch. „Ich verfluche dich. Denn du hast etwas verdammt Gutes zerstört, mann.“ Dann spürt er über all den Schmerz hinweg, wie sein Hemd aufgerissen wird und das Feuer über die Haut seiner Brust leckt. Eine schreckliche Gewissheit regt sich in ihm. Er weiß mit leuchtender, grausamer Klarheit, dass dies nicht einmal der Vorgeschmack einer wahren Hölle war. Er will die Trollin um Gnade und Verzeihung für seine Taten bitten, aber das verzweifelte Gurgeln aus seiner Kehle ist keine menschliche Sprache mehr. „Tiffen hat immer gesagt, dass in jedem Typo, ganz tief drin, ein gutes Herz steckt“, raunt ihm Mama Jippa leise ins Ohr. „Lass uns deins checken." Erst als der Morgen anbricht, verklingen die Schreie. Epilog 2 Die Wunde ist verheilt. Die Dolche sind geschärft. Das Brachland wartet. Er beschafft sich Pergament und Feder, kauft Tinte, schreibt einen Brief in die Heimat. Er hat noch eine Schwester. So soll ihm nicht vergeben, aber sie soll wissen, aus welchem Grund er es getan hat – weil die Welt dreckig ist und man manchmal dummerweise denkt, mit Blut könne man sie säubern. Er trinkt zuviel, weil er Tiffens Gesicht zu oft vor Augen hat. Er träumt von ihr, wenn er betrunken eingeschlafen ist. Er hat ein seltsames Gefühl von Verlust, obwohl er die verrückte Untote nur wenige Tage kannte. Ihm ist etwas genommen worden und er fühlt sich erniedrigt dadurch, wie ein Dieb der bestohlen wurde. Er ist noch bitterer geworden, seit er und die Trollin sich getrennt haben. Er wird nie vergessen, dass die Untote nur wegen ihm gestorben ist. "Schneller. Ich hätte schneller sein müssen." Thessin wirft den Brief in den Kasten vor der Schenke von Crossroads und fährt sich mit einer Hand müde durchs Gesicht. Er reist weiter. Manchmal betrachtet ihn Miss Tiffen in seinen Träumen fragend, ausdruckslos, vielleicht ein wenig besorgt. Das sind die, die er am meisten hasst. Aber auch sie vergehen nach einiger Zeit. Epilog 3 (aus dem Brevier „Die Verpesteten Lande“ des Ordens der Silbernen Hand) Die Pestländer, verdorben durch und durch und dem Licht ein Graus, sind ohne Heimstatt für den Reisenden, ohne Ruheort, durchzogen von widerwärtigen Creaturen und geplagten Geistern. Verwachsene Pflanzen und knochendurchsetzte Erde allüberall. Besessene Leichen und grässliche Untote wandeln in den Hügeln. Bleibt schon der Leib mit Glück unversehrt, es leiden Seele und Geist. Nur wenige Orte gibt es, an denen ein reisender Ritter Ruhe findet. Die Kapelle des Hoffnungsvollen Lichtes ist ein solcher, doch liegt weit im Osten. Südlich, bei Darrowshire, findet Ihr in Not eine Kaverne in den Hügeln, welche zur Übernachtung genutzt werden kann – doch entzündet ein Feuer am Eingang, um Aaskriecher vom Eindringen abzuhalten. Wer nahe Stratholme in Bedrängnis gerät, dem sei angeraten, die Ruinen des Dorfes Wisdale aufzusuchen. Zwar sind’s nur Gerüchte, die man darüber wispert. Doch heißt es von manchem tapferen Ritter des Ordens, die verdorbenen Creaturen mieden eine Ruine südlich des verfallenen Dorfes und man könne dort sicher nächtigen, mit recht beschütztem Gefühle und unbedrängt von Angriffen oder Alpträumen. Drei Grabplatten sind dort in den Boden gelegt – eine neuer als die anderen beiden und von fremder Machart – deren Inschriften verwittert, die aber selbst unzerstört sind. Es hat Ritter Darrag von Espen berichtet, er habe dort schlafend einmal ein Lachen von Menschenstimmen vernommen, als fände hinter der Ruine ein Gartenfeste statt. Ein Schauer sei ihm zwar über den Rücken gelaufen, doch die Stimmen seien sogleich verstummt und seine Nacht daraufhin friedlich und erholsam gewesen. Ob jedoch die Frau, welche er im Mondschein über das Feld wandern zu sehen glaubte, ein Traumbild oder ein Geist gewesen, das weiß nur das Licht. Wer an diesem einsamen Hügel rastet, der halte inständige Andacht für die verlorenen Seelen der Toten. Epilog 4 „Ich könnte dich wieder prügeln! Aber du lernst doch nichts daraus und verprügelt hat man dich ja heute schon. Warum schlägst du dich wegen einer Tagelöhnertochter mit einem drei Sommer älteren Bauernknaben, Sohn? Was geht in deinem sturen Kopf vor, Peter?“ „Er hat angefangen! Und sie war so viel kleiner als er, Vater… Ich konnte doch gar nichts anderes tun…“ ENDE Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Anduri Stamm